


Fever all through the night

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: 'As the doors flew away from him his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the living room and came to focus on a sight that made his heart stop and shatter into pieces.'





	Fever all through the night

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally haven't written a piece of creative writing since my GCSE English coursework age 15, so I know this is seriously rusty.
> 
> I wrote this after reading the tags in a popular hc writer's post on tumblr. This came straight into my head fully formed and wouldn't go away. I should have been proof reading a document at work, but instead I wrote this on the notes in my phone. I have significantly amended it from the version I sent to the tumblr user, and have put this in my own universe.
> 
> I doubt I'll ever write anything again. I'm not creative in this way.

Tessa went away to Toronto for 2 weeks for work. She travels for business regularly but they always miss her. They're due to meet her at the train station the next morning and go out for dinner together, but Scott decides that none of them can wait, so hauls their 3 kids onto the train with colouring books and playing cards. They only put two and two together and realise they're going to see Mummy when the train conductor announces their arrival into Union Station.

Upon reaching the hotel, the kids are jittery with excitement at the prospect of seeing their mother. Jessie so much so that she snatched the keycard out of her father’s hand in her impatience. ‘I can always get these to work better anyway Dad’. He concedes on this, last summer he stormed down to the reception desk to demand a new card only to discover he had to insert it into the door rather than just wave it around the handle. Just when he thought he'd got a hold of all this modern technology. The door clicked open quietly and the girls pushed and shoved to get into the room first. Scott smiled lovingly at them, proud to have raised children full of love and energy.

Tessa’s suite had a small lobby, which was dark except for the crack of light coming out from under a set of double doors leading into the lounge area. Scott could hear a faint rustle and the scuffing of shoes over the kids whispers whilst trying to find a light switch. He managed to bypass them and moved to throw both doors open in a dramatic entrance he knew his children would appreciate, and would create the sort of grand entrance a romantic like him couldn't resist. As the doors flew away from him, his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the living room and came to focus on a sight that made his heart stop and shatter into pieces.

He felt his children's movements behind him grind to a halt as he took in the scene before him. A tall lean blonde with too-long curly hair was pressed tightly against his wife, who herself was pressed back against the desk, one high-heeled leg slug high up around his tuxedoed waist. Her hands roamed his back possessively. He follow the path of the man’s arms into his wife's dark hair and upon reaching his shoulder his eyes met her gorgeous green ones. First dark and hooded under thick black lashes, they swiftly turning wide, there was a beat, then they filled with tears.

Ears ringing and heart desperately trying to thump out a decent rhythm, he tore his eyes away from those to whom his heart belonged, grabbed Lucas' hand where it was frozen midway to the light switch in the lobby and led his children out the room. Charlotte, the oldest, silently and robotically opened the door to their room across the hall. All four of them staggered in and stood there for what felt like hours. Jessie went and sat down slowly on the bed. Lucas sank into a small heap on the floor, whilst Charlotte stared desperately at her father, tears silently streaming down her pale face. Scott felt like he was going to pass out or throw up, ultimately deciding the latter was most imminent and dashing for the bathroom.

He returned to find his children grasping each other tightly, huddled up on top of the pillows backs against the headboard. He had no words to offer them. He simply sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, desperate not to let his tears become uncontrollable sobbing. About 20 minutes later the phone rang. ‘Mr Moir?’ Said the voice of the receptionist at the other end, ‘I have a woman who says she’s your wife here at reception, she is requesting the number for your room, I’m afraid I cannot give her that information without your authorisation as there are minors staying in the room.’

‘I’m sorry,’ replied scott, ‘you must have the wrong room number, I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about, I don’t have a wife.’

 

 

*********

 

 

'Scott! Scott!'

Scott groggily became aware of urgent and breathless calls of his name. He felt hot all over, covered in sweat, and his shoulder was being gently shaken by a hand that he was so familiar with, he knew it better than the back of his own.

'Please Scott open your eyes, your fever is so high I'm worried you'll have a seizure or something.'

Tessa...

Scotts eyes flew open, and he stared around groggily finding his wife's kind eyes looking concerned.

'Tess, what are you doing here? I though you were in Toronto?' he whispered hoarsely, he thinks he might have tonsillitis to go along with the flu that's being slowly getting worse over the week she's been away.

'Patch called me, said you looked totally out of it this morning during coaching. Was worried you wouldn't be ok alone, but that he had to go home to look after Marie-France, who also has the flu. I caught the first flight home.'

Scott sat bolt upright at this, 'What? Tessa you're not supposed to be flying!' He looked over at her perching on the edge of the bed, had her stomach grown even more in the week she'd been away? The nurse did say that the last 6 weeks are when the baby (or babies in this instance) put on all their body fat.

'Turns out when you've graced Air Canada's billboards as many times as we have, they're willing to fly you just about anywhere and in any state,' she chuckles. But stops suddenly when she realises her husband has fear in his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

'What's wrong Scotty?'

'Remember when you had the flu when we came home from Pyeongchang and you said your fever got really high one night when you forgot to take any medication. You called me in tears the next morning thinking you'd tripped on the ice during the Olympics and we'd come 4th?' She nods gently, remembering how vivid and terrifying that fever dream had been. 'I had a terrible nightmare, that you went away, left me with the kids, we'd come to surprise you I walked into your hotel room and...'

He stopped, he felt ashamed of what he was about to accuse his wife of doing in his nightmare.

She put his hand gently on his knee. 'Scott, it was a nightmare. I promise I would never let your nightmares come true, only your dreams.' She gave him the most beautiful smile and the biggest heart eyes he'd ever seen.

'For the last time, Tessa. I won't dance to Hall and Oates with you,' Scott deadpans.

'And here I was being an understanding and caring wife. Now, here,' she hands him some paracetamol and a cold flannel, 'take these, put this on your head, and I'll brush my teeth. It's been a long day, and Daryl and John have been kicking me non-stop since I left the airport.' She smirked at her own joke and stood up from the bed.

'Oh come on!' said Scott, flopping back down on his pillows, grumbling to himself about bad music.

10 minutes later as they cuddled close and in bed she said, 'Don't worry, I think Daryl and John are actually terrible names for girls.' She felt him smile against the back of her neck as his breathing became even and he drifted off into peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I killed you at the beginning.
> 
> I hope the second half makes up for it?


End file.
